Dragons
''Dragons ''is an Arcade minigame released onto Mineplex on an unknown date. In Dragons, players have to survive as long as possible on a floating island while being constantly attacked by dragons, as the name suggests. Aim of the Game Survive the attack of the dragons for as long as you can! (Not to be confused with Dragon Escape, which is a parkour game.) Gameplay You and a band of other unfortunate players are stuck on an island under siege by dragons! The dragons constantly swoop through the land, smashing through terrain and knocking players off of the map. Some maps, for instance, Caribbean Islands, have water as potential death points. Death from water is not instant, for it takes hearts away until you die, making it possible to escape from the water. Maps such as Sky Village ''have the Void. Once a player hits the Void they will die instantly, making it harder to escape. You can either die by landing in the water, falling in the Void, or from fall damage. Avoid sparklers (which look like yellow fireworks) as the dragons are attracted to these. Arrows will cause the dragons to veer off their course when hit. Maps ArrowHead - Vinceont.png|"ArrowHead" by ''Vinceont Balloon Town - Bayani.png|"Balloon Town" by Bayani Caribbean Islands - DeadcBG & TheDarkWarLord.png|"Caribbean Islands" by DeadcBG & TheDarkWarLord Deadly Ruins - Cmelvard.png|"Deadly Ruins" by Cmelvard Docks - Caveguyy & LukeAteDale.png|"Docks" by Caveguyy & LukeAteDale Dragon's Egg - Cmelvard & Wolfii.png|"Dragon's Egg" by Cmelvard & Wolfii Hollow Rock - Pyxll & ZephyrThunder.png|"Hollow Rock" by Pyxxl_ & ZephyrThunder Ocean Village - turzmobine.png|"Ocean Village" by turzmobine Ranch Isles - LukeAteDale & Zanaboss.png|"Ranch Isles" by LukeAteDale & Zanaboss Sky Village - Spu .png|"Sky Village" by Spu_ Steampunk - F3lice.png|"Steampunk" by F3lice The Lie - Picksoul.png|"The Lie" by Picksoul Kits Achievements Dragon Tamer - Win 50 games Sparklez - Throw 100 sparklers Tips Coward: * Use your leap to reach high places. * Try to avoid pyrotechnics, as they will throw sparklers at you to try to get you killed. * Stay near marksmen, as their arrows will make dragons change course if they are heading to you. * As you are falling, use leap to negate damage. Marksman: * Shoot your arrows at dragons to try to make them go away. * Don't get too carried away trying to shoot dragons, as more of them will approach behind you and potentially kill you. * Avoid pyrotechnics, since they, again, will try to get you killed. Pyrotechnic: * Throw your sparklers at people so that the dragons will head for them * After you throw a sparkler, run away so that you don't get killed and so you can throw more sparklers at other people. * Again, don't get too carried away throwing sparklers, because you do not want to get killed by dragons. * If a dragons heading at you and have no time to run, throw a sparkler away from you to buy time. Back to Available Minigames